The Picnic Trip to End All Picnic Trips
by Yugisrose
Summary: Yugi, Yami, Tea, Tristen, Joey and Solomon. What would we do without him all go on a Picnic Trip full of creepy caves, picnic baskets, and... talking bears? O.o. Read to find out! Reveiws are greatly appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! This is a hilarious story about our favorite characters going on a picnic trip! This is a sequel, however, _you do not need to have read the prequels to this story to understand it. _So, I hope you all will enjoy the story! Please RxR! Oh, and just to be safe for the whole story, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Yogi Bear...you will find out in due time...

000000000000000000000000000000000000

One Sunday afternoon in Domino City… oh yes, a very fine day...that is, if Tea wasn't friendship-deprived, since she didn't do anything with Yugi, Yami, Joey or Tristen on Saturday. But otherwise it was nice. So nice infact, that she now sounded like Yugi having twenty pounds of sugar on a Friday, which was scary. Plus, have you ever seen Solomon without his makeup? Yeah. It's like the two of them combined. Tea was so bored, that she decided to call Yugi to see if he wanted to do anything.

"Hello?" came Yugi's voice over the phone when Tea dialed the number.

"…**_HI YUGI!!!!!!!!!!_**" Tea screamed.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! Tea?!?" Tea laughed silently to herself as Yugi regained his composure. "…Is-is that what I sound like on Fridays?"

"And on Saturdays if everybody and your grandpa decided to make fudge. **_Mamma_**…fudge!" Tea went on, "So, what do you want to do? The sun is shining, the grass is PURPLE (?), and you haven't called me since Friday! What were you doing?"

Yugi just ignored that last question and said, "Well, I don't know, what should we do?"

"We could all go _camping_!"

"**Ugh**! Been there, done that, not doing it again! Especially what my grandpa did to those rocks up in the mountains the last time we were up there… I don't want to have to see anything like that to happen to a rock _ever_ _again_!"

"…Well… How about bowling? Whose up for bowling?"

"…Uh, Tea, you were there last time," Yugi reminded her. "Do have any recollection of that bowling trip at all?"

"**_NO!"_** Tea called triumphantly.

"Well, there's no way I'm going bowling (even the sound of the word sickens me) ever again either!"

"Soot yourself. Um, how about we just go on a picnic?"

"Well, since Yami and Joey can't do _too_ much wrong when we're on a picnic, and there's no rocks for my grandpa to chew on around there, sure! Let's do that! But where?"

"**FINLAND!!!!**!**!!"**

"Excuse me?"

"…Uh…I said Florence…land…yeah!"

"Ok, I don't even want to know!"

"**YES YOU DO! MUHAHAHAHA! …HA! HA!"**

"… I _still_ don't want to know."

"Hey, did you know that Finland is right next to Sweden? Huh? Did ya?

"Can we get back to our original conversation? _Please_?

"Will do Yugi! …Umm… how about just Domino Park?"

"That's where everyone will be expecting!" Just then, Yami went on the other line on the extra phone in the house, and started to babble so much that no one had a clue what he was saying…. kind of like this:

"Blablablablablablablablablablablablablablablablablablablablablablablablablablablablablablblablablablalblalblalblalblalblalblalblalbla (at this point, Tea joined in on the babbling) lblalblalblalblalblalbal blalblablablgimmeacookieablablablaablalbalbalblablabl balbalbalafjhwerjdhdkfhvdksjthejfhdkxjrhdskjfhiurthiurht8**7**436582756iduhgfkdjhf…e…AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHGookylooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!…….!…e…E………e……_e_…….heeeeee……e……e……e…**e**!!!!!!!!!!"

"Wow, it looks like I'm not the only one whose as hyper now, am I Yami?" Tea said mischievously once the babbling was done.

"That scared me…A **LOT**, Yami." Yugi said outraged.

"What, you didn't hear me?" Yami said outraged…again, "Now I have to start all over again!"

"Well, what did you say anyway?" came Yugi's voice, still trying to recover from both times when Tea and Yami, whom he least expected to shout random things,….…actually shouted random things.

"I said that since you guys were thinking of going on a picnic, which I think is a good idea, and you don't know where to go, how about in the woods where no one can disturb us…like some woodsy place just outside of Domino?"

"OhmygoshthatissuchagreatideathatnowIthinkthatI'mgoingtotakeanapnowsothanksfortheideanowbye-" Tea mumbled. There was a click, and then silence.

"Ok then, bye Tea…" Yugi said and hung up the phone. Yami came in the room afterwards.

"Odd…you would think that Tea got a hold of some sugar or something…" Yugi said to Yami.

"Uh…yeah. I wonder how she got that?" Yami said nervously. He began to inch out of the room when Yugi started to look through the cabinets.

"YAMI!!!!!! My sugar is GGGGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"YIPE!"

The rest of the day was followed by Yami being beaten on the head with an old frying pan that Solomon used to make fried chicken with on Wednesdays when he had nothing better to make other than prune whip, and had a desire for rocks and fudge ("**_Momma_**…fudge!"). After that was all said and done, Yugi made Yami call Joey and Tristen to warn them about the picnic the next day, as payment for giving all of Yugi's sugar to Tea. (Or should I say, "Betting?" Muahaha…) Solomon was going as well, since he had nothing better to do. He just had to promise everyone that he wasn't going to eat any "rock" candy (as he now calls it) or "chocolate" bark (from the tree for those of you who didn't get it) as long as they were there. Meanwhile, Solomon made Yugi promise that he would buy him a new frying pan.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well, there you have it. A little odd starting off, but it will get better.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, so I know this took a while, but this chapter is over 2,000 words long! So... have fun! (Oh and don't be discouraged by the first paragraph. It gets better!)

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The day finally came when Yami, Yugi, Tea, Joey, Tristen and Solomon were going on their picnic trip. While they all were in the Game Shop, Yami was disgruntled because he was prohibited, by Yugi, to make any sort of chaos while they were there (The pain in his head wasn't helping). Yugi was disgruntled because he had to deal with Yami, Solomon (who everyone knew what he was going to do as soon as they got there) and Tea, who had a sugar-highness headache and was now snapping at everyone every time she heard her name…literally, she snapped. Tristen almost lost a finger when he asked her what time it was. Tristen was now sitting as far away from Tea as possible when ever they were in range. Joey was also complaining every five minutes and fifty-two seconds that he was hungry. Yami proclaimed that he would have to declare war on Joey's stomach one day, and perhaps shrink it to half of Joey's mass so that he would complain less. Yami had to stop him from getting anything out from the fridge to eat since they were going on the picnic, and the point of it all was to eat there. (Where was the picnic basket? No one knew.) Solomon was actually acting his age for once, as they got ready to leave. ( And I don't mean that he was sitting behaved in a corner while the "kids" were rowdy, but that, when he tried to lift a suitcase, he cracked his back, and had to sit in the corner to rest it while all the "kids" did all the work.) Eventually, he had to use the bathroom, so he even took his Reader's Digest with him ("I shouldn't have eaten that jar of prune whip with chocolate laxatives," he recalled.). Soon they were all ready. They walked into the living room for some last minute preparation.

"So," Tristen started, "umm…who's driving?"

"I'M NOT SO _DON'T_ ASK ME!" Tea screamed

"AH! I'M SORRY!" Tristen uh…screamed. He hid behind a random laundry basket.

"Hey it's the laundry basket I lost the other day!" Yami said. He picked it up and carried it away, leaving Tristen feeling very…ah…vulnerable.

"Well, I'm not driving. My back hurts, and I can't finish my readers digest if I'm driving." Solomon ached. He was still in the corner doing who know what. Actually, I don't think _anyone_ would like to know.

"I'm not driving, as everyone know what happened last time," Tristen said distractedly, still trying to find a place to hide from Tea. Everyone nodded.

"I could drive!" Joey suddenly broke the silence…everyone looked at him…then, everyone looked at each other…knowing Joey, he's probably so hungry, that he would go 20 miles over the speed limit just to get there faster. So everyone then looked at him and said, "Nah!"

"I could probably drive if no one else wants to," Yugi said.

"Uh, no offence Yugi, but can you even see above the steering wheel?" Tristen asked.

"What? Of course I can!"

"Ok then, what does the street look like?"

"Black."

"Oh…really?…Uh! Urm…" Tristen mumbled, taken aback. "Ok then, if a tree falls in the woods and no one is around to hear it, does it make a sound?"

"Uh, Yes!…No, I mean no! I mean…_I don't know_!" Yugi then stopped trying to ask to drive, when trying to figure out the answer to the question.

"What kind of question is that?" Yami rounded on Tristen. "That doesn't have anything to do with driving!"

"…So?"

"Hey Yami!" Tea said, all of her anger forgotten. "You could drive!"

Everyone looked at her wondering how someone could be so bipolar, and then realized what she said. Let a 5,000-year-old Pharaoh drive? Two words: **Ha!** _No._

"…Tea?" Yugi suggested. She rounded on Yugi, but after seeing that it was not almost fingerless Tristan, she left him alone. Tristan, however, was not left alone. It was when Tea began foaming at the mouth that he disappeared into the bathroom, where she couldn't follow him if she wanted to keep her dignity. (Solomon was still in there). Apparently, she didn't. She proceeded to scratch at the door, and she was almost all the way through when Yami (bored of watching) proceeded to help her. Seeing that this was going too far, and that Solomon would probably make him pay for a new door, Yugi managed to stop them.

A few minutes later, everyone was in the car ready to go. Joey was driving ("We're all going to die," said Tristen) and Solomon was in the front, since he was the oldest. Yami had argued with him saying that he was at least 5,000 years older than him, but Solomon just ignored him and said something about chocolate-dipped pickles as he sat down in the front. It was by then that everyone realized that no one, and I mean _no one _wanted Solomon in the backseat. (Yugi kept on thinking what the answer to Tristen's riddle was so he didn't say much.) So anyway, Yugi, Yami, Tea and Tristen were in the back. Tristen stayed as far away as possible from Tea while she slept off her sugar-highness by resting her head on Yugi and the rest of her on Yami. Yes, be afraid. Be very afraid…! (Bipolar)

As expected, Joey went 20.2 miles over the speed limit, so they were there in less then five minutes. Luckily it wasn't rush hour…or Christmas…or St. Patrick's Day…or Boxing Day. Oh, let's not forget Groundhog's day. Or March 21, whatever that is.

They found themselves, once they got there, to be in the middle of the woods, and with no buildings in sight.

"Well isn't this nice! Look at all the trees!" said Solomon observing all of the tree bark. Tea, who was now wide-awake and normal, eyed him suspicious

Yugi looked around to make sure that there was nothing that would set his grandfather off…no rocks…no rotting trees that would produce peeling bark…no squirrels…no hamsters…wait…eh…never mind. Anyway, so as he was looking around, he saw it: a rock. It was sitting there so innocently with its fuzzy moss, but it was a big rock and Solomon could see it any minute.

"Yami! Help me get this rock out of here! Quick!" Yugi whispered to Yami.

"Oh great!" Yami rolled his eyes and helped roll the "innocent" rock behind a tree while Solomon was busy stroking a tree with the back of his hand. They quickly joined the group afterwards with no one noticing that they were gone.

"I'm hungry!"…Guess who said this.

"Not now Joey," aw Tristen gave the answer away… "We need to find a spot."

"Pero, yo tengo hambre!"

"What?"

They just so happened to bring three giant picnic baskets with enough food to feed an army…or almost. But with Joey around, it would be most likely that he would consume a whole basket of food…including the basket. To make sure that Joey didn't eat all the food, he wasn't delegated with the task of holding a basket. Yami, Tristen and Tea were the ones holding the baskets (they had second thoughts about Tea holding the basket, too, but none of them were going to try and take it from her). They all started walking in the woods…abandoning the car so that unsuspecting travelers could be entranced by it and take it so that they were stranded there with the bears…speaking of bears…

"Hey, isn't that a bear over there? HI BEAR!" Tea squeaked after a few minutes of walking. She obviously didn't approve of how bears stood. (?) Anyway, they all looked, and sure enough, there was a bear. It was pretty tall, but for some reason, it was wearing a green hat and tie. What was worse was that it was heading straight for them. (Tea's stupid voice always messes everything up.) It was near them before they could move an inch.

"Hey, what a lovely picnic basket!" the bear said. Everyone stared at it, and then Tea shrieked:

"You can talk?"

"Uh…Why of course? Who can't? So, what do you have in that picnic basket?"

"None of your business!" Joey flared up at once. Everyone just assumed that he didn't want to share his food with some do-nothing bear, even if it did talk. He was also just so cranky that he didn't get "his four basic food groups" as Tea called it (Cheese, chocolate, pickles, and fudge "**_Momma_** … fudge!"). What's more, is that Tea failed to realize that chocolate and fudge were the same thing.

"Hey…didn't I see you before?" Yugi said looking at the bear closely. The bear got a little nervous before mumbling something about just wanting some chocolate-dipped pickles or something of the sort.

"Hey," said Solomon apparently understanding what the bear said, "I have dibs of the chocolate-dipped pickles! Get your own!"

"Wow. In Egypt there was no such thing as talking bears…or bears for that matter…or chocolate…or pickles…or of anything this, 'dipped' of which you all speak of," said Yami. Everyone ignored him, since that piece of information was conveniently something that no one cared about at the time.

"Hey! I know who you are!" Yugi said finally realizing it. "You're Yogi Bear!"

Everyone just stared at Yogi for a second or two…or three…four…let's just say five…yeah. Oh…anyway, just then Joey grabbed a basket and yelled, "Everyone run! He'll gouge out our baskets until nothing remains other than a toothpick and a crumb not fit for a mouse if you don't hurry!" and as soon as Joey finished saying that, Yogi yelled, "Booboo! Now!"

Just then Booboo, Yogi's miniature sidekick jumped out of the bushes and attempted to grab one of the picnic baskets and run off with it, but he missed the basket Tristen was holding by inches and fell. Tristen quickly handed the basket to Solomon and yelled,

"RUN!!"

Yeah. So everyone ran from the two bears, Yogi (a typo here could really confuse someone) and Booboo. They decided to run back to the car since it was the safest in there, but when they got to the spot where it was parked, it wasn't there.

"Ok, then," panted Tristen, "Let's run to the road. They won't follow us there!"

So that's what they did. As they were running, Solomon saw the rock that Yugi and Yami hid so "cleverly" earlier. He stopped and as he was running towards it, he dropped the basket he was holding.

"Grandpa, No!" Yugi yelled as he stopped too. Soon everyone stopped and ran to Solomon. "That's not for eating!" Yogi and Booboo stopped with everyone too to watch Solomon suck on the rock, apparently forgetting that they were supposed to be chasing everyone. Oh, and Tristan picked up the picnic basket they dropped.

"Uh…I'm not schooled in the way of the rich but," said Yogi, "Do all humans do that?"

"Only the mentally insane ones." Yami replied, trying not to look at Solomon.

"Um Yogi," started Booboo, "aren't we supposed to be chasing them?"

"Why gosh darn it! I do this all the time!" Yogi slapped his forehead. So he and Booboo turned to chase everyone again, when Solomon, who was empowered by rock-highness, stood in front of them and growled insanely. Yogi and Booboo just stared at him for a minute and twitched before running off in fright, yelling, "We'll be back for your picnic baskets!"

"Wow," Tristen said thoroughly disturbed. "That was disturbing."

No…Really?!

"I told you we would be back!" Yogi laughed. They all screamed, as he came out of no-where, and the chase continued. Then, Solomon, despite his rock highness, had a clever idea.

"Quick! Run in that cave!" he called. Without thinking, everyone followed.

"Oh, great, now we're cornered!" Tristen yelled once they reached the innermost point in the cave.

"Now the bears are going to eat us! AND OUR PICNIC BASKETS!!!" Joey cried. "I blame Gramps."

"I bet I can eat Solomon before the bears do," Tea threatened. Solomon, however, was nowhere to be found. Tea was about to proclaim that the bears beat her to him when they heard him at the mouth of the cave. They all ran to him.

The bears were standing about twenty feet from the entrance of the cave. Solomon was in the entrance of the cave, shaking his butt at them.

"Ha ha! Now I'm in a cave! You can't get me!" He called.

"He's right, you know," Yogi said to Booboo. "Everyone knows that we bears are terribly afraid of caves."

"Even more than mentally insane humans?" Booboo asked innocently.

"Booboo, caves make mentally insane humans look like an army of picnic baskets," Yogi replied.

"Why are we so lame, Yogi?" Booboo asked, and they walked away disappointedly.

"What just happened?" Yugi asked after a few moments.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Whoo! Now, wasn't that long? Kinda. Anyway, I'll see ya when I write the next chapter! Reveiw please!

Yugisrose


	3. Chapter 3

Ok guys! I'm so sorry for the three people who reveiwed to this ridiculous story for keeping them waiting, but I'm sorry to say that I forgot about this one for a while. Now some parts get to be a little dumb I admit in this next chapter, but just bear with me. It gets better. Now, on with Chapter three!!!!! (Oh and if your lost as to what happened in the chapter before, be sure to check back, as I know it has been a while...)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Why are we so lame, Yogi?" Booboo asked, and they walked away disappointedly.

"What just happened?" Yugi asked after a few moments.

"Obviously something that can't be explained in the ways of science," Tristen pointed out. Everyone looked at him wondering how he even knew science existed, looking at his report card, but let that statement slide for now.

They all started to walk out of the cave when Tea pointed out that Joey was missing, just like all of their picnic baskets.

"Oh no! The bears got them after all!" screamed Yami. Everyone then averted their gaze from Tristen to him. (…I guess…he was hungry?)

Everyone went back into the cave to find Joey eating the entire picnic basket…no really! He even ate the basket that held the food. Now that's one hungry hombre!

"Joey! You ate everything!" Tristen said, flabbergasted. "Even the baskets!"

"Hey, I tells 'em as I sees 'em," Joey said. Everyone looked at him, wondering what on earth he said, and then without another word, they left the cave. Joey followed.

"Now what are we going to do?" Tea asked.

"I have the most brilliant idea!" Solomon stated. He went over to the rock he found earlier, and started sucking on it again.

"Grandpa, no!" Yugi said, trying to pull him off the rock, "That's not for eating!"

"I'll help Yugi," Yami finally said something! Wow. Anyway, he looked at the rock and sent it to the Shadow Realm…again…wait…anyway.

"Finally! I was waiting for you to do that all day!" Yugi said.

"…Then why didn't you ask?" asked Yami. "You had all day to."

"…'Cause…"

Just then, Solomon started to get angry…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MY ROCK WENT BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE-"

_**BONK!**_

"That…was getting annoying," Tea said angrily, who just hit Solomon over the head with a stick. A really big stick.

"Thank you!" Tristen said, relieved. "I was waiting for you to do that all day!"

"Then why didn't you?"

"Because, if anyone said the word, 'rock' to me at all today, well, let's just say, you-shall-pay!! Muahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!"

Everyone just stared at Tristen.

"You done?" Yami asked kind of annoyed that they just replayed the whole scene that he and Yugi played out.

"Almost. Hahahahahahhahahahahaha-ok now I'm done…wait…hahaha…yep, now I'm done."

"What did I miss?" Solomon said getting up as if nothing happened. Apparently, when Solomon gets hit over the head, he's like Wolverine (From "X-Men"). He just gets back up again. Thankfully, that his seemed to have worn off the sugar rock highness for now. …Wait, rocks have sugar on them? … Anyway, everyone just looked at him…until everyone got tired of looking at him, so they looked away.

"So, how are we going to get home now that we have no food?" Tea asked, glaring at Joey.

"What? A guy's got to eat! Hey, if you guys didn't stop me from eating before we left, I wouldn't have eaten all of your precious picnic baskets!"

"Well, at least the bears aren't around anymore." Said Yami. "I'm not so sure if I like bears anyway. I'm more of a cat person." Everyone ignored him.

"Hey, I know of a way we can get home!" Solomon suddenly said. Everyone looked at him eager to get home, until he said, "We can get some rocks and slide down the road with them!"

"That's it!" Tristen yelled advancing towards Solomon. "Rocks-no-more!"

Solomon, knowing that Tristen was going to do something bad to him, decided to say a few last words. They went something like this: "_**Please-be-advised-that-if-your-monthly-remittance-is-returned-as-non-negotiable,-it-will-be-redeposited-and-your-account-charged-a-$25.-Fee!-If-your-remittance-is-returned-a-second-time-your-payment-will-be-reversed-and-your-account-charged-a-$30.-Fee.-Late-charges-will-apply!**_"

"Hey, Solomon, you talk funny. **Say more words!"** Joey cried.

"_**Your mom."**_

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaaaaa-chooooooooooo!!!!" Joey…uh…I don't know what that was.

Everyone tried to pretend that conversation between Joey and Solomon never happened. Except Tristan. He just stalled for a few seconds to try to figure out what he said, but then he continued to advance towards Solomon, until Yugi got in the way that is.

"Tristen, let's just walk home."

"Forget it! Walking is so low-tech!"

Then, Yugi whispered something into Tristen's ear that made him step back and say, "Hey! Let's go walking! Who's up for walking?"

Yugi just smirked. O.O.

So they walked…

"So, what did you say to him anyway?" Yami asked Yugi while they were walking along the road.

"I don't think you really want to know."

"…Fine!"

So the walked…

And walked…("I'm hungry!" Joey said. Everyone decided that was the best time to ignore someone…So they did.)

And walked…

Then Joey tripped over a rock.

"Ow! I tripped over a rock!"

"You tripped over a rock?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah, I tripped over a rock!"

"I hate it when people trip over rocks! Now I gotta hit myself for saying the word! And you, because you said it three times and I said it twice! Come here ya little…" Tristan started chasing Joey around.Rock

"All I did was trip over a rock!"

"Ah! You said rock again!"

"So did you!"

"AAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!" Tristan yelled. Then… he tripped over a rock.

"Haha, you tripped over a rock!!!" Yami taunted

"It's not a rock it's a boulder!!!" Tristan denied.

"…Haha, you tripped over a boulder!"

"Ew, boulders taste nasty!!!" Solomon inclined.

Suddenly, they saw Yogi and Booboo walking across the road. Yugi suddenly had an idea on how to get home…

"See, I told you this would work!" Yugi said observing their work a little while later. They apparently got the boulder Tristen tripped over and tied it to Yogi and Booboo.

"Yes, I think it will, but it's not Yogi or Booboo that worries me…It's that rock," Tristen said eyeing the rock warily. Solomon was doing the same thing only he was drooling.

"Well, Solomon can ride on top of Yogi or something," Yami said. "Cause I know one thing. I'm not having some crazy old guy sucking on the rock that I'm sitting on. If we let him sit on it on the way home, it'll be gone by the time we reached the edge of the woods."

Tristen started twitching at the sight of the rock and mumbling something about not wanting anyone to say "rock" ever again…ever, even though they were about to be perched on the top of one…(now that's a writer's convenience…I think…)

"Why are we going with Solomon's plan again?"

He was ignored…hey, there's a lot of ignoring here!

"Look at us Booboo," Yogi said, strapped to the rock as well as Booboo. "Two great stars who stole picnic baskets for a living, reduced to being sled dogs."

"Well look at the bright side Yogi," Booboo said.

"What bright side?"

"Well….uh…never mind."

So, Yogi and Booboo rode everyone home slowly. Pavement and rocks don't do well together however, and the rock was disintegrated by the time they reached the edge of the woods anyway. Plus, Yogi and Booboo ran off once that happened. So they had to walk the rest of the way.

And so they walked…

And walked…

And walked…("Walking is so low-tech," Tea said. Tristen agreed.)

Suddenly, a truck rode up in the road and stopped next to them. Inside, there was a farmer/Hillbilly. He rolled down the window and said, "Ya'll wanna come fur a ride en m'beauty?"

Not entirely realizing what he said, but having a faint idea, Tea agreed and the rest agreed with her. They hopped into the back, but what they didn't realize was that the back of the truck was full of Pigs. They all had mustaches. (Insert Twilight Zone music Theme here.)

"This is going to be a looooooooonnnnnnnnggggggg trip," Tea sighed.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yeah, well, that's the third chapter. If I remember correctly, the next chapter is even funnier, so keep reading, and thanks to all who reveiwed! (Oh, and I'll get to my other stories soon...)

Thanks! RxR: )

Yugisrose


	4. Chapter 4

"This is going to be a looooooooooonnnnngggg trip." Tea sighed.

"Actually," yelled the hillbilly, "I'm going to Bermuda! Wanna come along?"

"Sure!" Solomon yelled back without any thinking…wait. When did Solomon ever _think_?

"Oh yeah. Definitely long."

"Grandpa," Yugi said, "We can't go to Bermuda! I think we should go home!"

"Ugh! Fine." Solomon looked at the driver and said, "What about Cancun?"

"NO!" they all…shouted…

"Fine! The end of the road please!"

So they sat in that pig infested truck for who knows how long. Tea was angered because she didn't want to smell like pigs when they got home. Yami was frightened of the pigs because they were trying to eat his hair. He tried to promise them that he would never eat another hamburger again if they left him alone, but didn't realize that he couldn't speak Pig Latin.

"Hey," Solomon said after a while, "I found some rocks!"

"Uh," Tristen started to say. "I don't think those are-"

Before Tristen could say anymore, Solomon stuffed the "rock" into his mouth.

"…Never mind."

"Of course it makes a sound!" Yugi suddenly said.

"…What?" Joey was confused.

"If a tree falls in the woods and no one is around to hear it, of course it makes a sound! I don't know why I didn't get it before!"

"You're saying this, NOW?" Tristen exclaimed. "We are lost in the woods in the back of some old guy's truck full of pigs, and you say that now?! That was _so_ first chapter! "

"It was annoying me!"

"Well, so are these pigs but you don't see me figuring out a way to throw them out, do you?" Yami said standing up so the pigs couldn't eat what was left of his hair. Ironically, he _was _trying to figure out a way to throw them out…without getting into trouble with the driver of course.

"Speaking of which, I wonder why that guy was taking these pigs to Bermuda any way?" Tea asked.

"Well, I'll ask!" Joey said, standing up to get to the driver. "Hey! Why are you driving all of these pigs to Bermuda?"

Joey sweat-dropped when he saw the driver jumping out of the vehicle yelling, "Freedom! Hahahahaha! Freedom!" Joey was so…confused for a moment he just looked at the driver's steering wheel starting to go out of whack, before going back to the others.

"Guys," he said as if he was saying it over tea and crumpets. "Uh, the driver kinda…jumped out and now there's no driver."

Everyone just stared at him as if time froze. Even the pigs stopped trying to get at Yami's hair. Then, Tea said, "What did you say?"

"I said, THERE'S NO DRIVER AND WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" It was at this everyone started to run around in small circles…even the pigs…However Yami couldn't run in circles since a large pig still had a hold of his hair.

"Guys!" Yugi tried to get everyone into order. "GUYS!"

Everyone stopped.

Tea was still going around in circles, and it wasn't until everyone was looking at her that she stopped.

"What? You said, 'Guys!'"

"Someone's going to have to drive! So who's going to do it?" Yugi said ignoring Tea, which is something everyone liked to do now and again.

Everyone looked at each other before Yami said, "I'll drive!" Everyone then looked at him, while the truck was loosing control, and said, "Nah."

"Oh boy..." Yugi said. Knowing that there isn't much time left, he yelled, "That's it, I'm driving!" and with that he jumped into the front seat.

"WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" Tristen yelled. However, he only succeeded in getting a whack in the head by Tea.


End file.
